vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandal Savage (Young Justice)
Summary Born in roughly 48,000 BC, the caveman who would become Vandal Savage grew up in a tribe of his own kind. At one point in his life, Vandal was attacked by a cavebear. He survived, but the wounds the bear's claws inflicted left him with the distinctive scars across his face. At some point after this, Vandal was exposed to unique radiation from a fallen meteor that rendered him immortal and unkillable. Vandal has been a witness to almost all of human history, and has lived hundreds of lives, each time vanishing only to reappear decades later. In his fifty millenia of life, Vandal Savage never encountered a more persistant thorn in his side than the Justice League. Where most see the League as heroes, Vandal views them as agents of stagnation, their deeds keeping mankind from evolving past its current state. Knowing he would never be able to beat the League alone, Vandal gathered like-minded comrades from among the villains of Earth to organize a response. Under Vandal's leadership, they created a cooptive network of operatives, placing key individuals in key positions. They kept themselves of the cutting edge new technology, genetic engineering, bio-chemical engineering, robotics, nanorobotics and even techno-sorcery, to say nothing of every conceivable method of mind control. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Vandal Savage, L-1, Marduk, Sun Tzu, Genghis Khan, Blackbeard the Pirate, many other names through history Origin: Young Justice Gender: Male Age: 50,000+ (chronologically), 44 (biologically) Classification: Caveman, Founder and Leader of the Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, soon after getting his powers, he got back up from being impaled with a spear, likely higher, was quickly back on his feet after being struck down by Darkseid's Omega Beam), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Pain Tolerance, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Charisma, Vast Influence and Ressources, Omnilinguism, Occult Knowledge, Preparation Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to kill a 12-foot-tall cave bear by himself even before his strength was increased by the meorite that made him immortal. Can easily lift full-grown men and is stronger than most humans. Physically stronger than metahumans like Wally West) Speed: Transonic Combat reactions and reflexes (Was somehow able to react to some of Wally West's attacks and managed to catch by surprise) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Effortlessly lifted Wally in the air by holding his head with one hand. Can easily lift full-grown men) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Made Wally fly away with a swift of his hand) Durability: Wall level (Easily endured powerful attacks from Kid Flash, Immortality and regeneration make him very hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Savage is a superb strategist and tactician, forming alliances with other powerful criminals to utilize their resources for his ultimate goal, creating clones of other heroes to maintain surveillance on his enemies and manipulating enemies and allies alike into playing into his schemes. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Young Justice Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Cannibals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Kings